True Love Prevails All
by LILSakura
Summary: Honesty is one thing hat has the true meaning of life, but can rue love prevail the dark shadows that want to break that love apart?
1. Chapter 1

**True Love Prevails All**

Honesty is one thing hat has the true meaning of life, but can rue love prevail the dark shadows that want to break that love apart?

**Ch 1.**

It was the month for the spring festives to begin, where everyone comes together and enjoys the beauty and the wonders of the new beginnings growing all around the village of Konoha, one of the great five nations in all of the elemental continent.

As, for a young 4'2, 16 year old medic nin walking around her home village remenicing about all of the good and the bad times she would had with her teamates and her friends around this time of year, but all good things have to come to an end. This young medic nin gose by the name of Sakurai Ukitake or knows as Sakura Haruno. Sakurai isn't origanlly from Konoha, her birthplace is from another dimention or realm knows as Seireitei or Soul Society where she is a shinigami placed in the third seat of the 10th Division of the Gotei 13 who are known as Shinigami's. Only, Lady Tsunade and Shizune know of Sakurai's heritage and where she had came from. For as long Sakurai could rememeber, she never could get anytime with her teamates or her so called friends just because she has been busy with helping out at the hospital and helping out her shishou who she sees as her own mother, after she had lost her mother a year ago too a heart attack. Everyone of her "friends" and "teamates" of team 7 have had just aboned her ever since Sasuke Uchiha had come back with his own team, after killing Orchimaru and his brother Itachi.

"Well, this seems little bit annoying, don't you think so Yukiko?" Sakurai had said mentaly to her Zanpaktou that was trapped to her back with a black and sliver cherryblossom adoring her swords hilt with a red bell tasel hanging from the hilt of her sword. while walking straight to the Hokage office to talk with Lady Tsunade about an up coming mission.

"Well, if you mean the red headed four eyes? Then yes i do say this is a bit annoying, but I wonder what Kaa-chan wants us for?" Yukiko had replied.

"hmm, same here Yukiko, same here".

As, Sakurai reaches to the Hokage tower wondering what her Mother figuer has instored for her, walking straight to the door that leads to the hokage's office. After knocking for a few minutes waiting for a response from Tsunade.

"Enter" came a soft reply coming from lady Tsunade, who was sitting in her chair with tons of paperwork upon her desk, that still havent been worked on was the first the first thing Sakura had saw entering her sensei's office.

"You, had called me Lady Tsunade?" question Sakurai who had just sat down in the chair infront of her teachers desk.

"Well, Sakurai I have a mission for you that you might like, but we have to wait for the others to show up" Tsunade had replied while trying to find the scroll that was sent to her from the Soutaichou of the soul society. Sakura sweat drops while staring at her mother figure who was looking frenticly for whatever she was looking for.

"BAAAAAAAA-CHAN" Screamed an hyper active knuckle headed ninja with the rest of team kakashi and Karin following behind him.

"NARUTO! WILL YOU SHUT UP AND STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Tsunade had yelled while slaming her fist ontop of her office desk, while holding the scroll she was looking for.

Everyone else who was in the room had flinch from the impact and the noise.

"Lady hokage, may I ask what the mission is about?" replied the copy cat ninja who is known for his tardiness and lazy antiques.

"Well, as I was saying to Sakurai-chan just a few minutes earlier this mission is classified as a S rank mission casue of some on goings that have been happening as of late" she stated looking into a bored eyed Sakura who was to busy looking out the window.

" tch, so then why is the weakling even here?" the last Uchiha had said smirking at the bored sakura who wasn't even paying attention, only looking out the window day dreaming about finally going home.

"Wah?" was Sakurai's intellengent answer looking at everyone that was in room, blushing from the embassement. "smooth, kura-chan" giggled Yukiko. "Shut up! Yukiko" Sakurai had seethed at her Zanpakuto still blushing from the embarassment of it all.

"Well, this mission is very classified, I had chosen this team because I know you all will do great, and uchiha to answer your Question as to why Sakura is going with you, is becasue she is the only one who knows the area better then anyone in this room. Do I make myself clear?" sneered Tsunade.

"Hn" Sasuke scoffed while leaning agaisnt the wall near the office door with his arms crossed across his chest. "umm, Lady Tsunade, you don't mean this mission had entailed that I have to bring them back to Seireitei, dose it?" repiled a shocked and happy Sakurai that was standing up excited knowing that she was finally returning home after all these years being away from her father, and from the one men she had loved dearly even tho he dosen't even know.

"Yes, Sakurai. It dose, in this scroll Soutaichou the one from Soul society had enformed me that he would love to have a few of my best shinobi's to learn the trade of being Soul Reapers as for our agreement for your stay here." Tsunade said while smiling knowing how happy Sakurai is about hearing all of this. "you all leave tonight around 3, Kakashi you are to stay here for the time being I believe Sakurai can handle this three on her own" smirked Tsunade.

"Hai, Lady Tsunade" after Kakashi had learned of the outcome of the mission he disapeared in a swirl of leaves. " Baa-chan, so where exactly are we going?" replied Naruto who was looking like lost puppy who was kicked for doing something bad.

"Yea, old hag. Where are we going anyways? And who is this Soutaichou guy?" the red headed bimbo had asked in a high pitched had glared daggers at the red headed who had disrespected her. "Karin, Naruto to anwser both of your questions you are going to another dimentison that isn't even from here. It is a place where people learn to become Shinigami's." Tsunade had replied tiredly having to explain everything all over agian, while watching a happy but dazed Sakurai looking out the window with Sakurai.

"Well, looks like you get too see your Shiro-kun again" giggles Yukiko.

"Will you stop, yukiko! I know my feelings for Hitsugaya-taichou, and it will stay that way cause I don't want to ruin the friendship we have" sighed Sakurai who was blushing from just thinking about her ice weilding taichou who she loves dearly.

"well, all im saying is you should at least tell him how you feel, maybe you will find out he likes you as well, who knows" Yukiko repiled kindly to her misstress.

"..."

After Sakurai was done talking to her Zanpaktou, she turns around to meet her old teamates that she grew up with to form team 7. "-sighs- , I guess this is it". Sakurai had thought to herself. "alright, listen up! And listen good, once we get to Seireitei be on your best behaivour, now go back and meet infront of the gates at 3, don't be late!" Sakurai had told her ex teamates while shunponing out Tusnade's office to gather her things she will need n her report to her Soutaichou. Once Sakurai was finished with her packing, and doing a quick once over her apartment she will never return to ever again, only if she has to depends on her Soutaichou's orders.

"Well, better get a move on so we can make to Soul Society in time" sakurai thought while locking up her apartment and shupon straight to the village gates waiting upon her ex teamates.

While she was waiting patiently for them, she was summing the doors that will lead them all to Seireitei. "Sakurai-chan!" repiled Naruto who was running straight for Sakurai who had just open the gateway and watch naruto fall threw open door. "well, that was one way to go threw the doors." giggled Yukiko

"I agree, hat is one way to do it" Sakurai replied back to her Zanpakuto with a smirk adoring her lips. As Sakurai turned around to face the last two people who are going on this mission with destest.

"Hey, ugly bitch what the hell are you wearing anyways, this isn't some costume get up, you look even more uglier then ever" sneered Karin. Sakurai just closed her eyes, and sighed for the tenth time that day, shunponed right behind karin and pushing her threw the gateway that will lead to Soul Society. "You, coming or Uchiha?" Sakurai had question why steping into the doorway with a small smile adoring her lips"

"Hn" Sasuke repiled while following right behind Sakurai who was leadign the way to her birthplace. As the three shinobi's and the one shinagami arrive to Seireitei, around 4:20 pm all that Sakurai could think of was that she was finally home. "Alright, Naruto, Krin, Sasuke follow me to Soutaichou's Barracks of the 1st Division of the gotei 13. Once they finally got to the 1st Division, Sakurai was engulfed in a big bear hug from her Fukutaichou who had just appeared out of no where. "Kura-chan! your finally back!" replied a happy hyper Rangiku Matsumoto who was bear hugging Sakurai and moving side to side in a happy manor. "Can you pwease let me go, Ran-chan" Sakurai had repiled trying to get out of the situtation she had gotten her self into. "oh, of course kura-chan" rangiku repiled while letting go Sakurai from her clutches of hugs. "Anyways, im guessing these are the shinobi's that are going tho learn the arts of being shinigami's?" Rangiku had asked while tilting her head to the side in a semi cute manor.

-sighs- "Yes, these are them" Sakurai had said while walking with the three trio and Rangiku towards the Soutaichou's barracks. as for Rangiku, she was trying to get of doing her share of paperwork, she had left to her icy cold taichou, who will be so compelled to not get angery or even pissed off with her cause of his speical Sakurai-chan who will be with her returning to their barracks of the 10th division. Oh, Matsumoto-san know's her taichou's feelings towards the 13th Taichou's daughter.

Now as for all that is going on in the 1st Division, let us travel to the 10th division where our lovely Sakurai's affection is dealing with the up most irratation possible paperwork.

It was around 4:45pm where a young Taichou of the 10th Division whos name gose by Toshiro Hitsugaya, that was sitting in his office chair just glaring at the mountain of paper work that can't just diwindle from his sight, sighing for the up tenth time, running a hand threw his snow white hair thinking about a certin women who has been in his thoughts ever since she had to leave Soul Society to go to the shinobi world to be with her mother and to learn everything she could about the realm of ninjas. "Sakurai-chan" was his thought looking out his office window with a small smile adoring his lips, just watching the cherryblossoms dancing within the wind thinking about the one women who he can never get or be angery with. Only because, he had strong feelings towards the daughter of his fellow Taichou who annoys the hell out of him.

"When, will come back, kura-chan?" Toshiro had thought while putting on his white haori that tells everyone that he is a Taichou of the 10th Division, and sitting back down in his seat glaring major daggers at the demon he likes to call paperwork.

"Damn it to hell! where the hell is Matsumoto?" Toshiro had thought, while looking over and signing the monster pile thatis ontop of his desk"

"Well, she's probally either getting herself drunk, or shes ran into someone" Hyorimaru repiled from his place against the wall that his partner had leaned him agaisnt.

"hmm, yea you maybe right on that Hyorimaru" Torshiro repiled flexing his hurting hand from signing too much paperwork in one day.

-knock-

-knock-

"Taichouuu" Rangiku had sang opening the office door, and dragging in a relucnet Sakurai with her waist lenght sliver soft pink cherryblossom hair falling down behind her wearing her normal black shinagami uniform and having her Zanpaktou straped to her back, blushing softly looking straight at her taichou and love with her deep jade green eyes holding the gentelness she has that shows her true nature that makes her who she is. As, for Toshiro who was looking slightly irrated at his fuku taichou, but once he lays his eyes upon the women of his thoughts that had plaged his mind day and night, with the slight shock look that had shined in his teal blue eyes. With that the irratation he had towards his fuku taichou was wiped off from his face, only thinking about the women that was standing in front of him. Only one word could come out of there mouths.

"Sakurai-chan?"

"Hitsugaya-Taichou"

As for Rangiku, who was smiling between the two soon to be lovers, just thinking about her Taichou and her sister like best friend being together for once. Rangiku has her work cut out for her, its time for her to play match maker. All she needs to do, is find Rukia,

and Momo-chan to help her bring these two love birds together.

R&R

Flames and critazims are acceptable! it helps me get better! XD


	2. Chapter 2

_Recap from last chap:_

_"Sakurai-chan?"_

_"Hitsugaya-Taichou"_

_As for Rangiku, who was smiling between the two soon to be lovers, just thinking about her Taichou and her sister like best friend being together for once. Rangiku has her work cut out for her, its time for her to play match maker. All she needs to do, is find Rukia, and Momo-chan to help her bring these two love birds together. _

**Ch 2**

After a few minutes of complete slience, Rangiku had tip toed out of her`s and her taichous office to let the two childhood soon to be lovers there time alone. " Well, hopefully my plan works out" thought Rangiku smiling towards her way to find herself some sake and to find Rukia and Momo to help plan to bring Kura and Hitsugaya-taichou together. It only took Toshiro a few minutes to pull himself together from his moment of shock knowing that his Sakurai-chan is home and isn't leaving anytime soon. "Kura-chan, when did you get back?" Hitsugay-taichou had ask while walking up to Sakurai and pulling her into a hug and holding against him while doing so. "About, an hour ago. I had ran into Ran-chan earlier at Soutaichou's division" repiled Sakurai in a soft but gental voice, trying not to let her tears fall, while laying her head against her Taichou's sholder clinging to him as if he was her only life line. While the two lovers where enjoying each others company, talking about anything and everything.

"Shiro-kun, I need to tell you something" Sakurai softly said sitting next to her taichou on the floor leaning there backs against his desk, sighing with her head leaning on his sholder.

"hmm, what is it kura-chan?" Toshiro repiled calmly looking down upon his love, waiting for her to speak.

Sakurai was so scared of his answer she didn't even know where to start from. "oh my god! Yukiko, I can't do it! i'm so scared, I don't want ruin our friendship"

"Sakurai, just breath. Even, if there was the chance he dosen't at least you had told him, and maybe there is that once in a life chance that he dose, just tell him how you feel, and then you will understand your choice" Yukiko had said trying to calm her misstress down from her scared state.

"You're right, Yukiko! thank you." Sakurai mentaly repiled to Yukiko, while taking a deep breath to calm her nerves down while facing her taichou with so much determination shining in her eyes, preparing herself for the worst that could happen. "Toshiro-kun, Aishiteru!" Sakurai replied blushing bright red, with her innocent Jade eyes showing her emotions going all over the place.

Toshiro's POV

As, I was waiting for my Kura-chan to tell me what was on her mind, I had felt her shift next me, just staring at me with the spark of determination shining in her gental jade green eyes, I had still love so much. Everytime I stare into her eyes or even look at her my heart races with unknown feelings I can never understand, but now that I look back on it, when growing up with Kura-chan at the Shinigami Academy, I always had that warm feeling just being around her. Don't get me wrong, I'm known to only have cold attitude and such, but with her it just feels right.

"Hey, lover boy! Sakurai is talking to you" Hyorinmaru stated while smirking at his irratated partner.

"Will, shut up and stop calling me that Hyorinmaru!" seethed Toshiro while glaring at his Zanpakuto, sighing and returing his attention towards sakurai who was biting her bottom lip in the cutest manor trying to remeber what she had just said.

"Hyorinmaru, do you remember what Sakurai had just said?" Toshiro questioned his Zanpakuto, while staring Sakurai in the eyes, trying to figuer out what just happened.

"Oh, its very simple. She just told you that she's love you" snickered Hyorinmaru watching his partner go, from slightly confused to understanding in minutes.

End POV

Once the young Taichou finally realized what his 3rd seated member had just told him, only one thing was running threw his mind at that moment. " she loves me?"

"Oh, I wonder if I had said it soon?" Sakurai was thinking while bitting her lower lip in nerviousness, waiting for Taichous reply. But, what she didn't expect from her Taichou was what she made herself scared for no reason, when in fact he shared the same feelings for her ever since they grew up together at the Shinigami Academy.

What, took only minutes for the tenth taichou to realize that his love, his light, and his angel will finally be his. Hitsugaya taichou gentaly placing his left hand against his loves soft cheeck leaning towards her, with love shining in his teal green eyes.

"Aishiteru, kura-chan"

Sakurai was just speechless just hearing those words she had longed for ever since she knew that heart only belong to her ice weilding Taichou. Smiling with unshed tears threatening to fall, the only thing she could do or even think of doing was then one thing she had dreamed of. Closing the gap between her and her love, pressing her soft lips against his, with her soft jade green eyes closing to savor this moment, knowing that they have finally don't ahve to hide how they feel for each other. Toshiro was shocked for better words, but after feeling his love soft lips against his, he knew things will change from now on forth. Wraping his other arm that wasnt occupied around her waist pulling her closer to him, while deeping the passionate kiss they are sharing. Not realizing that there childhood friend Momo Hinamori lieutenant of the 5th Division walking in while carring more paperwork for the Tenth taichou to look threw from her Taichou.

"Shiro-chan? Kura-chan?" Momo softly replied looking shocked benyond beilf dropping the paperwork to the ground shocked smiling gladly at her two bestfriends, she knew all to well.

Till, next time! xD Jai ne.


	3. Please read! Authors note!

Well, this has been the most messed up day so far... Lost a great friend in my family, she was best friends with my mother; she was like a second mom to me. (': but, everything happens for a reason right? This will take time for me and her son, who I see as a lil brother. (: To come to terms with her passing.. So, I might be busy with taking care of my lil brother.. Till, I can get back on my feet from losing a great woman in my life. So, I am very sorry I haven't updated for some time now, but I will update as soon as I can.. Things have been stressful for the past couple of weeks. So, don't worry ch 3 will be updated soon…


	4. Chapter 3

TPLA CH 3

Recap from the last chapter:

_"Shiro-chan? Kura-chan?" Momo softly replied looking shocked beyond belief dropping the paperwork to the ground shocked smiling gladly at her two best friends, she knew all too well._

"Ten' O clock Toshiro, lieutenant Hinamori just walked in" Hyorinmaru replied right behind his master and his master's mistress with his arms crossed his chest smirking, along with Yukiko who was standing next to him laughing her ass off, waiting for the perfect moment to be ruined. "What!" "Nani!" Both Captain and his third seated officer of the tenth division had said at the same time, standing on to their feet looking at Hinamori who was trying to hide her laughter, watching both of them freak out.

Well, mostly Sakura was freaking out from being caught making out with her captain, even if it was her best friend like sister, Momo. "Momo-chan, what are doing here?" Sakura had asked after calming herself down, from the shock of being caught. "Well, I came here with more paperwork, for Shiro-chan, but I can see that you guys were a bit busy" giggled Momo smiling with mischief twinkling in her eyes.

"Momo, if you say anything to anyone about this, there will be hell to pay" glared Toshiro trying to calm himself down, and his annoyance of being caught by sitting down at his desk, with his head on top of his crosses arms upon his desk. But, what can he do, nothing. "Don't worry shiro-chan my lips are sealed" Momo replied picking up all of the paperwork that she had dropped beforehand thinking to herself about what Rangiku had informed her of her plan before she had arrived to the tenth division. Momo, will definitely keep this quite for her two childhood friends.

"well, I'm pretty sure Rangiku`s plan doesn`t need to be in action anymore, just because now they are finally together after all these years" Momo had thought while placing the pile of paperwork upon Hitsugaya's-taichous desk, and looking slightly amused watching Sakura try to clobber Hyorinmaru with Yukiko helping her by jumping upon Hyorinmaru's back to make stay in one spot so her mistress can express her rage against his comment he had said just prior. "umm, Shiro-chan, should you stop this?"

"hmm" Toshiro replied lifting his head up from his folded arms looking amused at the scene he is just witnessing. "May, I ask why you two are ganging up against Hyorinmaru?" Toshiro asked smirking in amusement, trying not laugh at his partner and his Zanpakuto spirit. "You, think this is hilarious, don't you kid?" Hyorinmaru said glaring at his master, trying to pry yukiko from his back who was pulling and playing with his hair by braiding it and such, in the meantime side stepping Sakura who had just fell onto her ass trying to stop herself from falling over which was a fail. "Yea, I do actually" smirked Toshiro. Momo, knowing that she is done here, turns around after saying her goodbyes to both of her best friends heading back to her division with a smile adoring her lips.

Now, why don't we go and see what the three Teme's are doing shall we?

"Sasuke-teme!"

"Dope, will shut up" Sasuke said while glaring at his best friend and brother figure dressed in the normal Shinto Academy wear that he really can't stand to wear. _"Why, in the hell do we have to wear this shit?"_ "Sasuke-kun!" squealed Karin latching herself onto Sasuke's arm, attempting to drag him with her and naruto to kido class. "yo, teme don't you think this stuff is really weird? Why do we even need to be here anyways?" stated naruto pulling at his blue hakama pants, whining about the outfit and how retarded it is to even wear it. "hn, don't know dope, don't know" "Sasuke-kun, maybe we can see if we can just leave this school and ditch these awful out fits" Karin replied not watching where she was walking, and ran into one of the lieutenants of the Gotei 13 Squadrons.

"Yo, fore eyes! Watch where the hell you're walking" replied the 6th Division lieutenant Renji Abarai. "Excuse me! " screeched Karin yelling at Renji looking like a complete fool in front of him, with all of the students looking upon karin with disbelief knowing, lieutenant Abarai has full rights to take her to Captain-Commander for disrespecting a lieutenant none the less. "Umm, Karin-san?" "What, shira-chan?" "Umm, maybe you should just apologize to Lieutenant Abarai-san."

"Why, should I? He's nothing but complete baka, who should apologizes to me!" yelled Karin, glaring at Renji who was bored out of his mind not even paying any attention to the redheaded bimbo, and her two companies that were already trying to practise the arts of Kido. "Yo, Barbie doll, don`t you think you should join you two friends in class or something?" Renji replied boredly leaning against the opposite wall looking into the class watching the students freak out cause of something that had just happened.

"Wonder what the hell is going on?" thought Renji ignoring the red headed girl that he figured was named Karin, walking into the outside class the shinto Academy use for kido, and kenjutsu arts looking upon two men, being yelled at by the instructor who looked like he just got caught in some kind of blender type action. "What the hell?"Renji was thinking astonished that someone had actually had the balls to even almost kill an instructor. As, for Sasuke and Naruto well let's just say, someone tried to blow up one of the teachers with the wrong Kido spell. "dope, what the hell! We're trying to do get us both kicked out!" yelled Sasuke glaring daggers at Naruto who was just scratching the side of his head in a nervous manner, trying to get out the situation he had gotten them both into while being sent to the headmasters office by their instructor.

"well, that was entertaining while it lasted" Renji had thought shunponing out of the academy and away from Karin who was screeching out about her Sasuke-kun and heading towards his own division to finish up his paperwork before his taichou decided that he needs a lesson on getting his own share of work done on time for once. As, for Karin who was back at the classroom, calm thanks to her new friends Shira, Kanna, and Kaida. Out of Sasuke and Naruto, Karin was the only one who can get the kido spells right.

"omg, girls did you see that!" Karin said in a bitch like manner. "Yea, that was great Karin. But, maybe next time you should aim for the bull eyes." Kaida replied annoyed that she has to deal with this crazy bitch. "Man, when can I just be in a division manly the 4th division, this is so not my style" Kaida thought, not knowing that Isane Kotetsu was watching her with acknowledgment and was talking to the instructor so she can recruit Kaida by then end of this week.

Wow! Finally got something done for this story, here long a waited chapter 3! XD thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story, and thanks to all of my friends and my reviewers for their help! This has been one hell of a turnabout in my life. Chapter 4 will come out once I can get into my thinking cap for it! xD don't worry I will update as soon as I can!

Xoxo LILSakura


	5. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Mission: Going back to Konoha?

"Taichou" Lieutenant Matsumoto Sang tiredly the next day, while barging into their shared office, not noticing that her captain was holding back a very angry Sakura who was trying to kill the two imbecilic who are just sitting in the chairs in front Hitsugaya-Taichou's office desk, with no care in the world, well expect duck butt head, sunshine was slightly going pale from Sakura's anger.

"Well, I wonder what happened." Rangiku had thought sitting on the couch looking amused at the outcome of this situation, and towards the fifth figure who was trying to get her captain's attention, which wasn't working on the little red heads side.

"Kura-chan, you need to calm down." Hitsugaya said calmly into his love ear, holding her tightly but gently around her waist so she wouldn't escape and cause something really stupid that she will regret later. "-sighs- how, in the hell did I get stuck with this in the first place, Right. After picking up these three morons at the academy after my meeting with Captain-Commander last night"

Before

_Toshiro's pov._

_After Momo had left a few minutes before, I couldn't believe that everything that has happen. First was seeing Kura-chan after all this time, and then finding out she loves me. Yeah, it was best moment that could ever happen, but good things always need to come to an end at some point right? _

"_Kura-chan, need some help?" Toshiro asked extending his hand towards Sakura who was still sitting on the floor and helping her back onto her feet._

"_Yeah, thanks Shiro-kun" Sakura said softy smiling at him with one of her true smiles._

"_Don't mention it" _

"_Uhmm a little help would be nice?" Hyorinmaru stated still trying to pry Yukiko from him. _

"_hmm" Toshiro said smirking at the outcome of the situation at hand, while walking towards his office window and opening it to let in the hell Chou from the 1__st__ division to come in and tell him when the meeting will start waiting for it response. _

"_Captain Hitsugaya, report to 1__st__ conference room for the meeting." The hell cho had said, landing upon Sakura's outstretching hand. _

"_Sakura Ukitake you need to report the Headmaster's office at the Shino Academy immediately"_

_As, that was said and done, the Hell cho flew back out the window, with one Captain sighing looking towards his third seated officer who looked about to strangle someone. _

"_Kura-chan, I'll meet you at the Academy after my meeting, alright?" Toshiro had said, walking towards his love and kissing her forehead with affection, turning around to the couch where he left his captains haori, while putting on the standard white sleeveless captain haori along with Hyorinmaru strapped to his back._

"_Thank you, Shiro-kun" smiled Sakura gently kissing Toshiro's left cheek as for thanks, walking out of his office towards the Academy. _

_After feeling his kura-Chan's gentle kiss to his cheek, smiling slightly to himself leaving right behind his love, shunponing straight to the conference room to endure another boring meeting with the other captains. "Well, here goes nothing" thought the irritated tenth captain waiting for the meeting to start up. _

_End Toshrio's pov._

_After both of them had left the office to head towards their respected places, Sakura had no idea what she should expect from these two morons she has to endure for the time being. "I swear to seven hollows, if those three idiots have done something to disrespect anyone from the Shino Academy, I will freeze there asses" thought a very annoyed Sakura walking inside the Academy straight towards the headmasters office, knocking on the door waiting to enter._

"_You, may enter" _

_As, Sakura enters the room, she was surprised to see Renji there leaning against the wall on the left side of the room, with Zabimaru strapped to his hip, wearing the standard shinigami wear with the lieutenant arm band wrapped around his left arm. _

"_Hey Renji, What are you doing here?" Sakura stated in questioned, standing next her childhood friend. _

"_Well, you see. This little redheaded fore eyes over there" Renji states while pointing towards Karin, who was being yelled at the headmaster. "She, started to back talk me like I wasn't even there" smirked Renji, looking down upon the small petite women._

"_You have got to be freaking kidding me!" seethed Sakura looking towards Sasuke, Naruto, Karin, the Instructor who was present at the moment. _

"_Hey, Miro-sensei!" _

_The instructor named Miro looked from the two men, towards the fury voice, of a very pissed of Sakura Ukitake. _

"_Yes, Sakura-san?" Miro stated while shivering from the icy temperature that was surrounding Sakura. _

"_Can you please tell, me what these three morons have done now?" Sakura asked in a clam but icy tone, standing right behind Sasuke and Naruto whacking both of them upside the head with the hilt of her Zanpakuto._

"_Itai! Sakura-Chan! What was that for!" yelled a whining Naruto rubbing his head, not paying any attention to the atmosphere of the room, dropping. _

"_Dope, shut up!" Seethed Sasuke kicking naruto to get him to shut his mouth._

_Sakura was trying her damn hardest to calm down after 20 minutes of everyone's bickering. _

"_CAN EVRYONE JUST SHUT THE HELL UP, AND TELL ME WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" yelled Sakura seething and breathing heavily, ready to freeze someone. _

_As for Renji, well let's just say he's laughing his ass at everyone who didn't know the third seated member of the tenth division._

"_Hey, Kura, I think you scared them enough." Renji had stated smirking widely staring Sakura who was about clobber the two morons._

"_I agree, with Abarai on this Kura-Chan"_

_Everyone, who heard the new voice who had just entered the room look towards the door seeing a young short man standing there with his arms crossed his chest, his hair was so unusual short white spiky hair, with intense turquoise eyes watching everyone in room. Wearing the standard shinigami wear alongside a sleeveless white haori, with the kanji for the number 10 on the back of the haori with Hyorinmaru his zanpakuto strapped to his back hold a deep green sash holding his sword in place. _

"_Oh! Hitsugaya-taichou. Welcome, come on in!" Said the headmaster slightly shocked to see one of the top captain's walk into his office._

"_Taichou" Sakura replied softly, looking her captain in the eyes, trying to calm down and fight back the angry tears that are threatening to fall. _

_Once Hitsugaya-taichou saw that his third seated officer was close to tears, he was already in the worst mood, this had just topped it off. _

"_Headmaster if you will just tell us why, you have called my third seated officer along with lieutenant Abarai here?" Hitsugaya-taichou had stated in icy tone worse than Sakura's. _

"_Why of course. Captain Hitsugaya. The reason as for Sakura-san is here, is because she is these three's guardian, while they are here. As for Lieutenant Abarai. Young Karin had shown the up most disrespect towards Abarai-san." The headmaster had answered; not paying attention to the three shinobi's who were glaring at him. _

"_Hmm, I see" Toshiro stated in a bored manner looking at the headmaster broadly, from leaning against the wall next to Renji. _

"_That's not all, Captain." Miro-sensei piped into the conversation. _

"_So, what exactly did these two morons do?" Sakura had asked while cracking her knuckles on both hands glaring at the two idiots that were sitting in the chairs. _

"_Well, Sakura-san. This two had done something that no one from my pervious teachings had done."_

"_Oh, you mean these two where the ones who put you and Katen-Sensei threw a blender by fucking up a low level Kido spell?" Renji stated while smirking his ass off watching the two young men piss themselves because of Sakura._

"_Precisely... Lieutenant Abarai!" Miro-sensei had stated a bit rashly. _

_As, for the two morons who were pissing themselves because Sakura's killing intent staring at Sakura with frighten expressions adoring the faces, Karin decided that it was time for her plan to go into action. _

"_Umm, excuse me!" replied Karin trying to act all cute and sexy in front of Hitsugaya-taichou._

"_Alright, Renji, I need you to go find Rangiku and bring back to my office. Sakura, I need you to help me bring these three with us back to the barracks." Toshiro replied _

"_Humph! How rude of him to ignore me like that!" thought Karin pouting standing with Sasuke and Naruto waiting for Sakura to lead the way out towards the tenth division barracks._

"_Hai, Taichou!" Sakura replied quickly, turning towards the three and motioning for them to follow her out. _

"_How in the hell did I get myself into this?" thought Hitsugaya-taichou, turning towards the headmaster and sighed. _

"_Please forgive my Seated member she had just arrived back from her mission, as for the morons... I'll be handling them on my own accord" _

_That was said and done, Hitsugaya-taichou sharpened out of the academy and straight to his division where he knows for a fact something will happen._

"Hai, Captain." Sakura replied calmly going slightly limb in her captains/lovers arms.

"Good, I'm going to let you go, and I want you to sit with Rangiku." Captain Hitsugaya said, while loosening his grip on his love and letting her go sit with his lieutenant.

"Hai" replied Sakura sitting with her best friend and older sister like figure on the couch, pouting while glaring at Karin.

"Pst, Kura. What happened?" Rangiku said curiously towards her little sister.

"Well, you see the red head with the glasses?" Sakura said pointing to Karin who was trying to get their captain to talk with her.

"Yes?"

"She's tried to seduce taichou, while we were waiting for you, and two morons over there sitting in the chairs tied up at the moment" Sakura said irritated shooting glares towards Karin.

"What the hell is wrong with this women?" Hitsugaya-taichou thought in annoyance towards the advancing fore eyed slut.

"Don't know, kid. But, if you really want to know, you've got yourself some type of stalker" Hyorinmaru had stated to his master with the same disgusted feeling.

"Alright, everyone listens up! Things have been happening in the realm of Shinobi's."

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled.

Hitsugaya glared icy daggers towards the blonde baka to make him shut up. As, for the blonde idiot let's just say, he was pissing himself even more.

Toshiro sighed, for the 20th time that morning trying to explain the mission to these idiotic dumbasses.

"As, I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, we are all going to the realm of Shinobi's to take care of some business that needs to be taken care of, we leave now." Toshiro stated harshly, calmly summoning the Senkaimon doors that will lead everyone to the realm of Shinobi's.

"Hn"

"Isn't that just great, Toshiro-kun? Maybe we can go back to your quarters and have some fun?" Karin replied sexily, but sounds like a dyeing pig, trying to get the young captain to fall for her charms.

"Datebayo, finally we get to go home!"

After Sakura heard what Karin had said towards the man she loves with all of heart, only thing that was in her mind was to rip her apart for even trying something like that.

"That's it! That fucking bitch is going down!" Thought Sakura angrily standing up from the couch and walking towards Karin, and stretching her arm back as if she was about to her punch her.

"Hey, Karin!"

"What, Mcwhore?"

WHAM! Sakura had punched Karin right through the Senkaimon doors that were just opened, following her afterwards. As, for everyone else they were left speechless of what had just occurred.

"Well, that is one way to get someone through the doors?" Rangiku thought while smiling at her little sister's jealously faze, while pushing both of the boys through the open doors, waiting on her Captain to follow.

"Captain?"

"Hmm, yes, what is it Rangiku?" Hitsugaya-taichou replied calmly walking through the doors with his lieutenant behind him.

Let's us travel back to Konoha, shall we? Till next time! xoxo, LILSakura.


	6. Chapter 5

Chap 5

In Konoha

"Shizune! Where is my Sake?"

"M'Lady Tsunade, you need to be presentable for our guest that should be arriving soon." Replied Shizune, carrying the loads of paperwork that are for her mistress to work on.

"I know that Shizune, but I know for a fact that Sakura-Chan would want some when she gets here" Tsunade stated while looking for the scroll that was sent here from Soul Society three days ago. "Now where did that scroll go?" thought Tsunade slightly calmly.

Shizune could only sigh at her mistress's attitude, leaving the office to gather the sake bottles that she knows that would only be gone within seconds cause of Sakura-Chan, and Lady Tsunade's drinking habits.

Entering Konoha from the Senkaimon doors.

"Karin! Show some god damn respect to your superiors!" Sakura had yelled, while slapping Karin across the face.

"Who the hell are you telling me what to do? You're not my mother!" Karin yelled back trying to land a hit upon Sakura who had just appeared out of know where behind her, landing a solid kicked to her side sending her straight into the other two dumbasses.

"Humph! That wasn't even a warm up." Sakura had stated closing her eyes to calm herself down as to not freeze the atmosphere.

"Well, that was entertaining, don't you agree Taichou?" Rangiku asked smiling at the seen in amusement, while walking towards the three idiots on the ground not that far from them.

"I would have to agree with you on that Rangiku, which was very entertaining." Toshiro stated smirking in amusement, walking towards his 3rd seated officer and love.

"Yo, Teme? Isn't Sakura-Chan scary when pissed?"

"HN" Sasuke said while nodding his head in agreement watching the white hair captain talk with a calm Sakura who was looking towards them, with a small smirk upon her face.

Rangiku was snickering her ass off while walking towards the two dumbasses that where trying to get themselves loose from there binds to help their unconscious teammate who was knocked out by Sakura. "Well, I ought to say, that this was one way to keep things more entertaining, don't you thinks boys?" Rangiku asked while helping them to their feet and motioning them to follow her captain and Sakura to the Hokage's Office as they were already a few feet ahead of them, with Karin over her shoulder still knocked out cold.

Both boys just looked at Rangiku like she had another head, for just asking something like that, towards their female teammate who was slinged over the lieutenant shoulder like she was nothing but a bag of potatoes. "Teme, don't you think this is a little bit over kill?" Naruto semi whispered while leading the way to the Tower with Sasuke and Rangiku carrying Karin following him close behind.

"Not, sure dope, but this is going to be one hell of time for us all" Sasuke had stated stoically following his best friend towards Tsunade.

With Toshiro, Sakura, Tsunade, Shizune.

Sakura was a little apprehensive of returning back to this Village that had done nothing but treat her like she was weak and wasn't worth the title of Tsunade's Apprentice when she was a shinobi of this messed up Village. "Can't let my feelings show, or Shiro-kun will know something is wrong" Sakura had sighed mentally walking beside her Captain who was only looking slightly irritated by some of the odd looks he was getting from the Shinobi's of the village.

Toshiro was a bit peeved about the outcome of this mission, but what was worse of it, he couldn't tell his lieutenant or his 3rd seated officer until he meets the one who is in charge of this Village. "Sakura, how much longer till we have to go, before we meet up this Hokage?" he stated sighing while not noticing that they were already inside the Hokage building.

"Where, already here Taichou" Sakura giggled while knocking on Tsunade's office, waiting for the cue to enter.

"You may enter"

Sakura had opened the office doors, waiting for her taichou to enter first before following close behind, smiling softly towards Tsunade, in her gigai body with her captain, still looking slightly irritated from all of the commotion and being in his gigai body he detested so much.

"Ah, so may I please know who are and what rank you are from and such?" Tsunade had said calmly looking towards the irritated young men standing in front of her daughter like figure.

Captain Hitsugaya could only stare at the busty blonde women, sighing before answering her question in a calm voice trying not look back as his 3rd seated officer who was trying not to laugh at his predicament. "Ukitake-san, will you, please hurry and send word to Matsumoto and tell her to hurry up, or else?" Captain Hitsugaya stated towards his 3rd seated officer who only nodded her head in confirmation, letting the hell chou free to find her sister like best friend and tell her to hurry up. "Hai, of course Taichou at once" Sakura had stated calmly letting the hell chou free outside the window of her mother like figures office.

Sakura finished her job, looking towards her captain then towards Tsunade with her eyebrow raised in question, after three minutes of no one saying a word Shizune had finally came back from her errand for her Mistress carrying ten bottles of Sake, not noticing that her lil imoto-chan had arrived back, with some random young man, who was having a stare down with lady Tsunade.

"M'lady?"

Everyone in the room looked towards the new voice that had just entered the room, one looking a bit bored; Sakura was a tad bit shocked to hear Shizune come in, when she wasn't paying much attention, blushing in embarrassment deciding to take a seat on the couch near the far wall that was close to the window. As, for Tsunade well, she was a bit annoyed with the young Captains attitude of not answering her at all.

"Shizune, thank you for bringing the sake here, But I still haven't gotten an answer out of you yet, so can tell me who you are and what rank you are from?" Tsunade said a bit annoyed with the young captain. Toshiro could only stare at the Hokage with indifference, taking a quick glance towards his love getting a confirmation nod from her saying that she is the Hokage and such. "Lady Hokage is it? I'm Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro, Captain of the tenth squadron of the Gotei Thirteen" Toshiro replied calmly standing in front of Tsunade's desk with his arms crossed, wearing normal human clothes from when he was in the human world.

Tsunade nods her head confirming the young captain's speech, standing up from her desk she walks towards the window seeing something that brought a slight snicker coming from her. "I see things have gotten bad for team Kakashi?" Tsunade thought while looking towards the unfortunate members of team Kakashi.

"Taichou?" Sakura asked softly, looking towards her captain worriedly, who was walking towards her calmly sighing for the up tenth time. "What is it, Kura-Chan?" Toshiro answered her taking a seat next to her waiting on his lieutenant and the three dumbasses to arrive. Sakura looks at her captain, calmly wondering what was disturbing her love and her captain so much, before they had left to Konoha. "I hope, everything is alright with Shiro-kun?" Sakura had thought before being rudely interrupted with Naruto yelling from outside the office doors.

To be continued!

Anyways sorry for a really short and late chappy! Dx I've been really busy with a lot of things as of late, but I will try and update as soon as I can! XD thanx again for the reviews love them!

R&R Plz! Flamez welcomed.

Xoxox LilSakura


	7. Chapter 6 final chap, and sequel?

Ch. 6 TLPA

It has been a month since the Shinigami had arrived from Soul Society to help out with the hollows and bring the young generation of Shinobi's back to Soul Society with them. Now, for the Shinigami's who are now watching all of the entire young rookie 12, Hokage and Shizune and there sensei's, as well as the two sand sibs looking through the bags making sure they have everything.

"Umm, Captain Hitsugaya!"

After Hearing his name being called, Toshiro turns around from talking with Sakura, seeing someone he hasn't seen for some time since her last come around in Seireitei.

"Yes, what is it Subaku?"

Temari a fellow Shinigami that no one knew was even one In the first place was slightly panting from running towards the young captain of the 10th Division in her gigai body, after gathering her bearings she spoke to the young captain calmly. "Captain, everyone is ready to go." Captain Hitsugaya nodded his head in understanding towards the 3rd seated officer to the 11th Division. "Alright, everyone! Listen up, and listen well! We are heading straight to Seireitei. Once we have arrived in the capital City of Soul Society, I myself as well as my Lieutenant will take you straight to Soutaichou!" Tōshirō had finished stating, while looking at all of the young Shinobi's faces for any questions or uncertainty. After finding nothing upon their faces, he turned towards his Lieutenant nodding to her to open the gates that will lead straight to Seireitei.

Sakura, was thinking about the month prior of Tsunade explain everything to them about what is going to happen and that every one of the young rookies and the sand sibs only survival would become Shinigami's and live in Seireitei for good forgetting their lives as Shinobi's.

Month prior to departure..

"_BAA-CHAN!" Naruto had yelled crashing into Tsunade's office still tied up, with Sasuke not too far off behind him. As, for Rangiku, well she smiling carrying Karin on her back still knocked out. Tsunade was only looking amused at the situation in front of her. As for everyone else, well they could only sweat drop at the Blonde's idiocy by calling the Fifth Hokage by that name, when only hell will break loose._

"_Naruto, do you have any idea what you have caused in that small peanut brain of yours?" Sakura had stated looking broadly at the four people who had just entered the room. As, for the rest of the fellow people who occupy the room well let's just say, they weren't all that happy. _

"_Lieutenant Matsumoto, may I ask why the red head crazy is on your back?" Captain Hitsugaya had stated while raising an eyebrow at the misfortune of the red head bimbo. _

"_Umm, well, you see taichou this was the fastest way to get here_." _Rangiku had happily answered her hot-headed taichou. _

"_Hmm?" Hitsugaya had said with some amusement glistening in his eyes, even though he could hardly care about the red head slut. _

"_Uhmm." Tsunade had coughed tring to get everyone's attention and for them to shut up and listen. "WILL EVERYONE JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN!" yelled Lady Tsunade._

_After that was said and done, everyone In the room, was looking towards her waiting for her to talked, but not everyone was expecting for Karin to wake up screaming her head off. "WHAT THE HELL! WHY AM I DOING BEING CARRIED?" Screamed Karin being dropped not to nicely from Rangiku who was holding her hands over her delicate ears, walking to walking towards Sakura and her captain. "Oh, wow she is loud? Don't you think kura-imotou-chan?" Rangiku whispered to her best friend. _

"_Yeah, yeah she is" Sakura replied back with a nod of her head looking about to hit someone or something else, clenching her hands together in a menacing way to get things across to the three morons in the room not noticing that all of the other rookies were in the room._

_Tsunade could only shake her head, waiting on everyone to come into her office so she can explain the situation perfectly to the entire young rookie 12's. As, she was waiting for team 8, team 10, and team Gai to hurry up and get here; She could, only nod her head towards the young bored Captain who understood what is going to happened in a month's time. "Well, hopefully all goes to plan and everything will happen and they will live for a better future" Tsunade had thought, while watching all of teams come walking in. Some with a bit of amusement looking at Naruto and Sasuke tied up, and some were horrified to see Karin beaten up pretty bad._

"_Omg! Karin-Chan? Are you alright? Ino had asked worriedly towards Karin, while kneeling down beside her with Hinata and Tenten at her side worrying about their friend. As for Sakura, well, she was almost closed to tears, seeing her so called "best-friends" helping Karin up and worrying over her wellbeing. _

"_Alright, now that everyone is here I as well As Captain Hitsugaya will explain on what will be happening in a months' time." Tsunade had stated while looking at everyone who was in the room, nodding her head towards Tōshirō to continue and explain everything while she sits in her chair sighing for the tenth time that day._

_Tōshirō looks at the Hokage, with little disinterest sighing he turns around to face everyone in the room, clearing his throat loudly for everyone to listen to him. Only three people have his attention. "Kura-Chan, can you please get everyone's attention so I can start explaining" Tōshirō asked while looking upon Sakura, who was trying not to look at him. "Hai, Taichou!" Sakura replied in a soft whispered, raising her foot and slamming back down shacking the whole room getting everyone's attention for her Taichou. _

_Sighing, Tōshirō raised his voice to make it loud and clear so his voice can be heard over the room. "As, your Hokage had stated, in a month's time, you all will be leaving here for good. Every one of you will be coming back with me and my tam Back to Seireitei to become Shinigami's in training. Once that is said and done, everything you once knew with your life here will, be gone. Soutaichou and all of the 13 Courted Guards of Seireitei, have agreed for you all to come and live in Seireitei to start a new life." After he had explained all of that to everyone in the room. Tōshirō was walking towards his love and angel, kneeling down in front her, raising his left hand to her check feeling the wet tears coming down her face upon his hand. "Koi, what is wrong?" Whispered Tōshirō lifting her head up towards him making eye contact, while whipping her tears away. _

"_it's N-Nothing Shiro-Kun." Sakura could only look at her love with so much pain, and hurt just from seeing her ex friends coddle and take care of the red headed bitch who took her life from her here. _

_Sighing Tōshirō could only hug her and whisper words of comfort towards his koi, trying to calm down the hurtful Shinigami. As for everyone else who was looking at Sakura with so much disgust and hate towards her. But one thing was accompanying their thoughts. _

"_Were leaving Konoha, and never returning?" _

End of flash back

Everyone was ready to go, Sakura could only sigh at the misfortune of the others new life. She smiled a true smile walking towards her captain, waiting on his command. With everyone else, well they could only wait and see what Seireitei has in store for them. "Alright everyone! Listen up we are going to walk through these doors, this will lead us to Seireitei. After we reach there, you will follow Taichou and Fuku-taichou towards Soutaichou's housing in the 1st Division" Sakura had stated while leading all of the rookies 12 with Tsunade and Shizune and all of the teams senseis, as well as Gaara and Kankuro towards the gates that will lead to Soul Society. Once entering the gates, everyone was thinking how much their lives will change once in Soul Society.

To be Continued in the Sequel!

Hey! Just finished the last chap to TLPA, but I will be writing a sequel to this story. Just let me know, what you think!

Hopefully, everything will go to planed XD please review, and flames are welcome!

Xoxo LILSakura


End file.
